Update for those who follow me
by Kimya
Summary: Changes happening.
1. Chapter 1

There's a lot of flaming going on here at and before my stories get yanked down for NC-17 content I'm just going to head out. Sorry to everyone who follows me on here, but you can find me at the below sites. Also, I'll be starting an Livejournal account solely for my stories that I'll link here as well.

You can find posts about this craziness here: .

And here: .#cutid1

Feel free to follow me at the other sites I post on. They're all listed and linked in my profile.

Thanks for reading as always!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've gotten some comments on the fact that my links didn't post. My bad. I'm going to copy and paste from the original journal I saw on livejournal and post the text here I'll also post links to both this journal and the original post in my profile.

Also, to make things clearer, I haven't been flamed. Thank Goodness. But with this kind of thing going on, I'm not going to wait around for it. I haven't really minded 's absenteeism since it let me post my more sex-filled stories here with no worries. But to have something like this going on on your own site and to not care bothers me. It also makes me really sad since was the fist place to get me into fanfiction and the first place I began to post.

Thanks for all the love I've gotten already from everyone. I really didn't expect such a quick response! Makes me even more sad to have to leave here. And I've started and LJ for my fics. I'll start posting my stories there tomorrow. 3

Livejournal Post:

_**Message to Fic Writers/Readers**_  
I was browsing in the Eric/Sookie fandom when another fan posted this:

Many of you may be aware of a group on ffnet known as the Literate Union, this group tout themselves as the 'police' of ffnet and actively search out and report stories which have ToS violations. They also 'critique' stories, leaving scathing reviews for the most minor spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, they are organised in their harrassment and target certain stories/authors for mass flaming.

They aren't doing it to protect readers, they aren't doing it because they are offended, they are doing this because they are bullies and get some sick satisfaction from seeing people have their stories pulled.

A member of this group, Lord Kelvin, (The leader of the group is known as **georgasaurus** ) has now created a program which does all the hard work for them, you can read more about Redbotton here (dot)com/2010/08/redbotton-issue-and-what-it-means-for(dot)html this program itself actually breaks ToS but nothing is being done.

At the beginning of this year the SVM fandom organized a mass email campaign - nothing was done about the LU. Now another fandom has issued ffnet with a mass email campaign to address the issue of this bot - nothing has been done. This group and the havoc they are causing does NOT just affect writers, the more fics are removed - the less you will have to read.

Do you like stories with lemons? They may be reported by this bot. Do you like stories with lots of action and swearing? They may be reported by this bot. Do you have a favourite story that is 30 chapters long but has a few spelling mistakes dotted around? It may be reported by this bot. I don't think I need to go on.

By doing nothing, ffnet are telling us that they have no issue with their members being bullied and harrassed by this group. By doing nothing WE are saying that we don't mind people being bullied and harrassed - as long as we have something nice to read. There are other options for posting and reading fanfiction, , Live Journal, blogspot, wordpress - ffnet is NOT the only option - just the easiest. I pulled all my stories in protest of this group earlier but this time I will be deleting my account with ffnet, I will NOT support and use a site which advocates abuse of it's members.

Original Post

This isn't affecting just the SVM fandom community but all categories be it anime/manga or a TV series. I don't know what can be done to stop this but it's a start if fandoms are aware of what's going on.


End file.
